Harmonious Drabbles
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: A collection of short stories and plot bunnies (100 - 900 words) featuring Harry and Hermione. Tropes: Fluff, Friendship, Family, Romance, Humor, and Drama. Some drabbles are already expanded into one-shots and multi-chapters so please check the author's link.
1. Chapter 1

**TO HAVE IT ALL**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Hermione Granger at twenty-eight years old has it all. A successful career, the house, the car, and money to buy whatever she wants.

After her tete-a-tete with her mother, she realized the one thing she's missing - a child of her own.

Of course, since she's been single for the last nine years, after her three month relationship with Ron, she has to think of alternative ways to get pregnant.

_I could get an artificial insemination! And I know just who to ask! _

"Harry, you there?", she called out as she stepped into the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Hey, Hermione. What can I do for you?", Harry greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. I'll just be direct. I need your sperm", she said in all seriousness.

"My what?", he chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Well I want to get pregnant via artificial insemination. So, hence, I need your sperm."

"Ah. I see." Harry's eyes were full of mischief.

"Yes. So?", she was so hopeful that he would agree. After all, Harry never denied her of anything she asked.

"Well, I could get you pregnant via the natural way. Saves you more money, don't you think?", he said with a smirk.

"Wha -", whatever she was about to say was halted since he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Ideal

* * *

**IDEAL**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Everyone always thought that Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, had a specific type of woman.

Straight hair. Petite frame. Very pretty. Quidditch player.

After all, he only dated two girls at Hogwarts. Cho Chang. Ginny Weasley. And well, they both have those four qualities.

However, nobody really knew that deep inside, he always had a real definition for his dream girl.

His ideals - loyal, brave, brilliant, calls him out on his shit but is supportive, and most of all, sees him as "just Harry".

He thought his ideals were too high until one day, while at lunch with his curly haired brunette best friend, he realized that his ideal girl was right there all along.

Only one thing left to do. Marry her.

Er, ask her out first.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Size

* * *

**SIZE**

by: tweety-src-clt9

When she started dating Harry, the word size kept on popping up.

The first time she was asked, she said 10.

She thought about shoe size. Boy was she a gullible idiot!

Upon realising her mistake, she blushed.

Curious, she looked up on proportions of shoe size and a man's, er, you know…

A shoe size 10 is average, so it's not that bad...

As Hermione Potter lays on a large bed on her wedding night - seeing ALL of Harry for the first time, she gulped.

How in the bloody hell would he fit?

Honestly! Even his "size" is affected by the Harry Potter factor.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Amuse

* * *

**HIS GREATEST AMUSEMENT**

by: tweety-src-clt9

She was biting her bottom lip and twirling a long curly ringlet of her bushy hair.

She had a slight frown on her face as she was reading a large book.

She was searching for a spell that can help him crack the golden egg's secret.

Watching Hermione Granger study is so amusing.

She looks so adorable in her element.

And then it hit him. The Yule Ball should be an amusement not a chore. He now knew who to ask for the ball.

Suddenly, he saw Viktor Krum walking closer to their table.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"You'll do anything for me right?"

She nodded.

"Be my date to the Yule ball."

"''kay."

Viktor halted. He only smirked at the Bulgarian.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Sphere

* * *

**CRYSTAL BALL**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Sybil Trelawney is looking at her crystal ball.

Her inner eye is compelling her to look at the glass sphere.

She saw a bushy-haired witch wearing a long beautiful white gown. She is kissing a messy raven-haired wizard…

"Hermione Granger", she mused.

The next day, she saw her most untalented student.

"Pssst!"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Someday, you'll be Mrs. Potter", she confidently predicted.

"That's impossible! He's my best friend", Hermione huffed before walking away.

The next day, Hermione Granger walked out of class and never returned.

Ten years later, she is invited to the wedding of the century…

Hermione Granger will soon be Mrs. Potter just as predicted… Too bad the bride hates divination.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Coincidence

* * *

**COINCIDENCE**

by: tweety-src-clt9

She broke up with Ron. He broke up with Ginny.

She left the Burrow. He came with her to look for her parents.

She returned to Hogwarts for her eighth year. And so did he.

She was chosen as Head Girl. He agreed to be Head Boy.

She promised herself a final year at Hogwarts with two goals - excellent grades and no romantic involvements. He gladly supported her.

Boys who gaze at her longingly, immediately look away as soon as he comes by.

This series of coincidences is just too much.

"Harry, why did you break up with Ginny?"

"So that I could finally be with the one I truly want."

"Who?"

"You're the brightest witch of the age, Hermione. You'll figure it out."

Four years later, Hermione Granger changed her initials to HJP. Yes, there is no such thing as coincidence.


	7. Chapter 7

**THE ONLY REASON**

by: tweety-src-clt9

As far as he could remember, she had always been the reason why he did most things.

She was the reason why he battled a troll at eleven.

He avenged her from the basilisk.

He almost gave up when she fell at the Department of Mysteries, but carried on when Neville found a pulse.

He endured everything in the war and pushed through… because as a muggleborn, he only wanted to keep her safe.

From the smallest things, like waking up early so he could have breakfast with her, to doing his homework on time…

Hermione had always been the only reason.

He even abandoned Cho on a date just for her.

As he watches his new bride sleep soundly by his side, he smiled. She had always been the reason why he chose to carry on living.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Lesson

This is my first drabble that is exactly 100 words. YAY!

* * *

**SIRIUS' LAST LESSON**

By: tweety-src-clt9

It's been two days since the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

Hermione was hit by a vile curse.

Sirius Black is dead…

If only he listened to Hermione.

As he waits for her to awaken, he recalls his last conversation with Sirius...

"Pup? You fancy someone?", Sirius smirked.

"Wha - No!"

"Is it Hermione?"

"She's my best friend!"

" I told James this once... The smartest women make the best girlfriends", Sirius winked.

As he realized how important Hermione is to him, he made a promise. When she wakes up, he will ask her to be his girlfriend. Prophecy be damned!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Army

Word Count: 100

* * *

**THE POTTER ARMY **

By: tweety-src-clt9

"Harry, it's your turn", his wife grumbled in her sleep.

"Arghhh… why?", he groaned.

"Who is it that keeps on pestering me to make more and more babies?", she countered, her eyes still closed.

"It's the process of making babies, I love", he said grumpily.

"Because of that, you're sleeping on the couch", she huffed.

"Just kidding", he said as he got out of bed.

"Daddy! Mummy! Wake up!", their five children chorused outside.

"Don't worry love, you'll get lucky tonight, I promise", Hermione said and he laughed.

Well, it's his idea to build the Potter Army.

"Good morning darlings!"


	10. Chapter 10

**DETECTIVE GAMES**

by: tweety-src-clt9

It's nine in the evening.

A four year old boy is hiding under the table. He's the criminal and his mum's the detective.

Okay, he pretends it's a game since he doesn't want to sleep..

Suddenly, he heard footsteps…

"Boo!"

"Daddy! You're back!"

"Playing Detective again?"

"James Sirius Potter! What will I ever do with you?", Hermione said.

"I'll take Jamie to bed", Harry carried his son.

"Thank you, darling."

After Jamie is asleep...

"It's time for our detective games… if I capture you, you're mine", Harry smirked as he raised some handcuffs.

"You don't scare me, Potter."

Giggles, moans, and groans filled the room for hours...

Who said that Detective Games are only for little children?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Profession

* * *

**ACTING PROFESSIONAL**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Minister Hermione summoned the Head Auror with a frown. The case is successful but the criminal received extreme punishment.

She could not allow this violation of the criminal's rights!

When Harry entered, she sighed. He looks so gorgeous in uniform. It's hard to maintain professionalism if he looks so fine.

"Hello, Minister!"

"What happened to Antonin Dolohov?"

"He threatened you - "

"Harry!"

"He hurt you before. I had to - "

"What if the papers call you out on this - "

"I don't care! No one threatens my wife."

"What happened to acting professional?"

"It's Dolohov! It's personal."

"But Harry - "

"You're eyeing me up, Minister. That's not really professional is it?"

"Fine! Come here! You owe me a morning kiss", she huffed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Lack

* * *

**ALWAYS LACKING**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Hermione wiped a tear as her wand busily conjured birds.

Ron had kissed Lavender Brown! Whatever delusion she had about falling in love with him shattered.

Ron would always find her lacking. She's not pretty enough. She lacks vivaciousness and Quidditch skills.

The door opened and Harry walked in.

"Oh, Hermione! It's alright!", he hugged her.

While he comforted her, she felt bad. She consciously pushed him away to stop falling for him.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why am I always lacking?"

"No you're not!"

"But I'm not pretty enough - "

"Don't insult the woman I love!", he hissed. Upon realizing his slip, he blushed. He tried to get away but she pulled him closer so she could kiss him.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE DENTIST**

by: tweety-src-clt9

This is Harry Potter's first time to visit a dentist. He gulped as he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Good morning, sir," he greeted nervously.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter? A root canal perhaps?" Dan Granger raised a sharp and scary looking dental equipment.

"I - I came here to ask permission, sir."

"Permission for what?"

"I came to ask permission for your daughter's hand."

"Close the door, Potter. This is gonna take a while."

He gulped. Daniel Granger is the world's scariest muggle.

A year later, as Hermione walks down the aisle on her father's arm, he smiled. The dental nightmares he endured are all worth it.

**THE END**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Leave

* * *

**LEAVING**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Nobody needs her anymore. She did everything to help Harry Potter save the world and she succeeded.

As she watches Ginny whisper into Harry's ear, she smiled sadly.

She has done her part to ensure he survives. Now, he will be happy in the arms of his beautiful princess.

It's time for the nerdy sidekick to leave.

She discreetly exited the Burrow not knowing that someone is watching her.

"Wait!"

She winced.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, Harry. Goodbye. Be happy." With that, she disapparated.

She was walking along a beach in Australia. She had her parents back. Life goes on.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder.

"You honestly think I'd just let you leave me?" Harry frowned. She gulped.

**THE END**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Connection

* * *

**CONNECTION**

by: tweety-src-clt9

From the moment I saw you, there's just something in my magic that tingled. Maybe it's because you are so powerful… So brilliant. I was amazed at the way you could command your magic at such a young age with that _Oculus Reparo_.

As the days turned into years, I have always felt our strong connection.

I thought it just means our magic is compatible.

But it's more than that.

We are compatible.

Our connection's special.

Maybe, what I'm trying to say is, Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?

"Fuck! That's lame." Harry groaned in exasperation.

"Actually, I think it's rather perfect," his brunette roommate smirked.

He blushed. _Busted!_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Affinity

* * *

**SHE HAD ALWAYS KNOWN**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Cho Chang glanced at the headline of the Daily Prophet and smiled sadly.

She knew this will happen...

She always felt an affinity for sensitive and caring blokes. Her magic tingles when she meets a wizard that complements her magic. She only felt it twice.

First, with Cedric Diggory, her first love.

Then with Harry Potter, her second boyfriend. Well, technically…

Okay… So, she's only deluded herself. Every witch fantasized about the Boy Who Lived.

Upon seeing the skinny bespectacled wizard, she thought she had a chance. Honestly! He was always tongue-tied around her.

But no! Even at a bloody date, Harry Potter left her for Hermione Granger.

As she watched the picture of the bride and groom, she sighed…

No one else could have his heart. It had always been Hermione all along. They had a connection that's so potent.

Since that disaster date, she had always known...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Favor

* * *

**NIGHTSTAND GIRLFRIEND**

by: tweety-src-clt9

"Hermione, could you do me a favor?" Auror Harry Potter pouted.

"Hmmm?"

"Dudley and Aunt Petunia invited me for dinner," he fidgeted.

"What?" She was aghast. Her eyes left the thick pile of paperwork.

"I got an invite last week. Come with me, please…"

"Is there a catch?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to pretend as my hot brilliant girlfriend," his puppy dog eyes on full blast.

"Why?"

"They always told me no one is going to love me… So…"

"Harry, I'm flattered and all, but shouldn't you go with someone, er, hotter," she said the last word with air quotes.

Harry gulped. How's he gonna explain that he had always kept her picture on his nightstand at Privet Drive while bragging to Dudley that she was his girlfriend?

* * *

A/N: So, do you think I should continue this into a one-shot? Yes or No?


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Improve

* * *

**HERMIONE'S COMPLAINTS**

By: tweety-src-clt9

"I hate my bushy hair!"

He sighed. There she goes again. Babbling about her so-called imperfections.

"Your hair's fine, Hermione. It's very you." He was sincere but she only rolled her eyes.

"I wish it's better…"

_Well, I don't… I love your hair the way it is._

* * *

"You know, I should thank Malfoy for that stupid spell. Now my teeth's just right," she glanced at the mirror. He's visiting her at the hospital wing after Malfoy's _Densaugeo. _

"Your smiles always make me feel warm so big or small teeth, you're still my best friend," he said shyly. Hermione hugged him.

* * *

"Great! Just when I get the perfect breast size, now I have this flabby belly and cellulite," his wife huffed while in her underwear.

"You know, since we're kids you always have something to complain about," his eyes feasted on her form. She had always been beautiful to him so he doesn't understand why she feels the need to improve something.

"But – "

"You're perfect… Besides, the breast, flabs, and cellulite are because of my baby," he smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Written using a prompt from a random word generator.

Word: Panic

* * *

**PANIC ATTACK**

By: tweety-src-clt9

_'Hermione, will you go out with me?'_

That statement reverberated in her mind over and over again. When Harry cornered her this morning, she was gobsmacked and she panicked. So, she left him there… Because of his question, she left the ministry by calling in sick.

After all the time she spent mooning over him during their Hogwarts days, why now?

No! No! Maybe he's just lonely that's why he's fixated on me.

*Crack*

"Who is it?" She answered the door in her nightclothes.

She gulped when she saw Harry Potter standing there.

"You can't run away from me forever, you know. Besides, I've waited a long time so you can't just – "

"Excuse me? Who was it that dated around – "

"Just shut up! You're lucky I love you!" He tugged on her hand and sealed her lips in a passionate kiss.

_'I'll just make him work harder when he proposes marriage,'_ she mused as returned his kisses.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Not posted on H&Co because there are no mini sagas for December. Anyway, while writing my revenge fic, I got bored so I decided to try a random word prompt. I drew the word 'private'. Because of that, a plot bunny attacked.

I don't know if I should continue this.

What do you think?

* * *

**READING HERMIONE'S SECRETS**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Looking at her study buddy's very delighted face as he prattled on and on about his new girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, she only feigned interest as she wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_Last night, the boy I truly loved kissed another girl. Seeing that he's crazy about her, even more than his last crush, I just smiled like an idiot because as his best friend, I had to show my support. But deep inside, as their lips met, my heart broke. _

_Because of that, I have made up my mind. _

_I am letting Harry Potter go. _

_I will force myself to stop loving him. _

_That way, everything will be back to normal. _

_I'll just be his bushy-haired best friend. Always am and I always will be. _

_That way, I could still have him in my life._

_I know I promised to try with Ron, but even he has found someone else. _

_Maybe I'm just destined to be the nerdy unattractive sidekick. _

_Besides, this war is just too complicated anyway and I only want Harry to survive and be truly happy._

_Goodbye Harry, you may not know this but I truly loved you so much. And maybe, I always will. _

_Sincerely, _

_HJG _

With a yawn, she hurriedly gathered her things. Since she's too tired, Hermione Granger did not notice that she inserted her diary in between the three books she handed to Harry for his research on the Dark Arts and the Horcruxes.

Sitting on his bed, Harry Potter cannot sleep so he decided to peruse the books Hermione told him to read. Checking the titles, he frowned when he noticed a much smaller and thinner leather book.

"Private Property of Hermione Granger," he muttered the embossed words on the cover. _Must be a diary or a journal, _he mused.

Curious, he opened the page and his brows furrowed since it's blank.

"Password, hmmm… Hogwarts: A History… No, okay… Crookshanks… Of course, not! That's too simple! Come on Potter – " To his surprise, when he said his last name, words in her familiar elegant handwriting started to appear.

He didn't sleep that night as he read every single page that chronicled Hermione's life at Hogwarts. It seems that there is more to his female best friend than meets the eye…


	21. Chapter 21

**SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE**

by: tweety-src-clt9

There she goes again. Fluttering her eyelashes that draws attention on her beautiful brown eyes that actually look like molten chocolate when she's up to something. She never understands what her eyes do to me, or any other bloke for that matter. Sometimes it scares me how she doesn't understand the sheer power of her eyes - a glare, a smile, a look - that's all it takes really. It is his undoing.

Oh, Merlin! Now she is doing this other thing that makes her even more irresistible. She is twirling a ringlet of her curly hair. This is pure torture. I have to get out of here.

Slamming his book shut, he blabbers a silly excuse.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" She gives him a curious look and he gulps.

"Yes. Just a little tired. Gotta run," he murmurs.

Blinking her eyes as she focuses on him instead of the parchments on her desk, she gives him a bright smile. "I'll see you at lunch then."

"Bye, 'Mione," he waves awkwardly as he hurriedly returns to the Auror Office.

It's rather pitiful to be a twenty-five-year-old war hero who still cannot talk to the woman you fancy to the point of obsession.

When Harry Potter left her office, Hermione Granger slyly grins. _I will wear him down soon enough... Just a little more teasing_, she thought mischievously.

* * *

A/N: Yay or nay? Should I continue this one, yes or no?

This drabble is inspired by a random word generator.

Word: Brown


	22. Chapter 22

**HERMIONE'S EXPERTISE**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Hermione Granger is a talented woman. She is brilliant in almost everything she has tried to do. She only lacks skills in two things - flying and cooking. She cannot fly on a broom out of fear. And her cooking skill is really abysmal. But she is determined and she never gives up. Practice makes perfect after all. So, she keeps on trying just so she could learn how to cook.

As a thick layer of smoke fills the kitchen, she frowns. Great! She fails at frying bacon and eggs again.

"Morning, 'Mione," Harry Potter groggily greets her while flicking his wand to clear the smoke.

"Sorry about that," she blushes.

Even if she's the witch in this house she shares with her friends, she is the one who cannot cook anything right.

"Oh! You made bacon and eggs. Thanks 'Mione," Harry picks up one blackened piece of bacon and eats it happily.

He is the only person who dares to eat anything she cooks.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you eat my horridly cooked food?"

"Thaz coz I wuv wo," he murmured sleepily as he munched on the bacon.

"Pardon me?" When Harry blushes adorably, she gives him a penetrating stare.

Swallowing his food, he clears his throat.

"I said, that's because I love you."

"Oh."

"Well, this is awkward - " She rolls her eyes and interrupts his blabbering by kissing him soundly on the mouth.

She may be the worst cook but she sure is a bloody excellent kisser!

* * *

A/N: This was written with the word prompt, 'expertise', as an inspiration.


	23. Chapter 23

**REACTIONS  
**by: tweety-src-clt9

"What? Could you repeat that once again?" Harry growled.

"I said, Draco Malfoy asked me out," Hermione muttered.

"And?" There was a menacing tone in Harry's voice that made her frown.

"I said yes… Besides, it's just dinner," she shrugged.

"I can't believe you, Hermione!" Harry snarled.

"God! I'm sick and tired of this protective brother thing," she stomped her foot in exasperation.

"But… but, it's _Malfoy,_" he spat the name with disgust.

"So?" She challenged.

"I – I – "

"Goodbye, Harry! I'll talk to you when you start growing up."

"Hell, no!" Harry tugged on her arm and sealed her lips in a passionately punishing kiss. As she returned his kisses, she thought, _'I should thank the ferret for this idea.' _Nobody else knew that Draco Malfoy liked blokes and only paraded women as cover-ups.

* * *

A/N: This drabble is inspired by a random word generator.

Word: Reaction


	24. Chapter 24

**SLEEPING BEAUTY  
**by: tweety-src-clt9

Harry Potter hid under his invisibility cloak with a despondent look on his face. Hermione Granger, his best friend, was still there on the hospital bed.

She was as stiff as stone – really she was. She was cold, hard, and she seemed dead to him. She was petrified.

She had been like this for more than a week.

He was so sad. He missed her. He longed to see her frowning on him and Ron for their stupidity. He needed to hear her voice. He wanted to see her bounce with life and energy once again.

Deciding to try something, he checked if the coast was clear. Hearing nothing but deafening silence, he lowered the cloak and leaned closer to Hermione's hardened face.

_It's worth a shot, _he thought as he pressed his lips on her own.

He waited for a sign that it worked. Minutes passed but nothing happened. He sighed. _I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione, _he thought as he wiped a stray tear away. As he left the hospital wing, he did not notice the slight twitch in Hermione's finger.

_You're so adorable, Harry, _the petrified Hermione wanted to scream but she could not. As soon as she awakened though, they were in for a long talk.

* * *

A/N: Yay or nay? I always thought this happened in canon. To continue or not?


	25. Chapter 25

**PERIWINKLE BLUE**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Harry Potter knocked before turning the doorknob. He smiled sadly as he saw the wallpaper. It was a beautiful color of periwinkle blue. It used to be his favorite until it reminded him of a nostalgic memory he should not dwell on.

"Good morning, 'Mione!" He forced a happy smile as he greeted the bushy-haired six-year-old.

"Morning Daddy!" It hurt so much that she looked like her.

"Happy birthday, 'Mione. Are you ready to see mummy?"

" I'll just brush my teeth and shower, daddy," his daughter hugged him before running away.

It's so bittersweet to celebrate his daughter's birthday on the same day his Hermione died.

When 'Mione exited the bathroom wearing a periwinkle blue dress, he smiled sadly.

"Let's go visit mummy, 'Mione."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it's so sad.


	26. Chapter 26

**MATCHMAKER EXTRAORDINAIRE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

October 5, 1995 – Dumbledore's Army Meeting

Luna Lovegood has been watching Hermione Granger the entire time.

Hermione, who is the smartest student in all of Hogwarts, the lost Ravenclaw as Professor Flitwick calls her, and best friend to one Harry Potter.

She finds Hermione Granger to be one fascinating character. Funny that she likes observing Hermione because the curly-haired fifth year is also super fascinated with her messy-haired best friend. It is so adorable to see true love blossom in the air. _I guess the nargles must be busy this year with all the love around…_

She notices one problem though. Hermione loves to watch Harry but Harry loves to give not-so-subtle glances at her fellow Ravenclaw Cho Chang. _Hmmm…this is a problem indeed._

While Cho Chang is very pretty, with her long straight black hair, petite figure, and chinky eyes; in her unbiased opinion, Hermione Granger is a much better match for Harry Potter. _Besides, Cho Chang may look pretty on the outside, but inside, well… let's just say that she's not very nice. _

Cho and her friends, under the influence of _Bliberring Humdingers_, enjoy taking away her things and hiding them for fun. Harry Potter with his many problems, needs a girl who will always support him. Someone nice and caring. Someone smart and helpful. Someone understanding and loyal. Someone like his best friend, Hermione Granger. _Maybe I should just let this go… Boys are clueless after all. Maybe one day, he will finally see what's right in front of him in time…_

She hopes that Harry Potter can see the hidden gem in Hermione Granger. They truly make an excellent couple. _Maybe I should help them get together... Harry Potter is just a clueless boy after all, and at this age, the nargles make the brain go fuzzy therefore blinding him from noticing Hermione... Hmmm... I am going to need back-up for this operation though. _

* * *

A/N: I started writing this in October 2019 but I can't get around to finishing it. So, I decided to post some parts of it here, as a drabble, for now. If you guys read my other stuff, especially my _Works In Progress, _I have to let you know that I won't be updating any of them for now. I'm now on full-blast Quantum Bang writing mode. If I accomplish 80% of my entry before March 15, I might update one of my stories. For now, I can only offer you drabbles and one-shots.


	27. Chapter 27

**SINGLETS AND ROSES**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Oh, Merlin! Not again! I try my best to not stare but I dare challenge any red-blooded bloke to not drool at this beautiful view. I have a love-hate relationship with singlets. The thin straps that draw attention to her shoulders and collarbone just make any bloke dream about pulling the bloody straps down.

I don't know what I was thinking when I offered to share a flat with my best friend. Okay, so having her here makes me happy since her presence gives me a feeling of actually having a home. But really! Did the bloody witch have to walk around in singlets all the bloody time?

Sigh. You might be wondering who _she _is now. Well, let me make this bloody clear. I'm talking about my best friend of so many years, Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione Granger was a scrawny little thing with her wild curly hair and prominent front teeth. Her face and fingers were usually covered in blotches of ink due to her intense scribbling and studying. Sure, she could be a very attractive girl if she made an effort, the Yule Ball all showed us a version of her that she's kept hidden, but Hermione was just – so _Hermione. _I know she's a girl but I've never really had non-platonic thoughts about her.

It's not that I find her ugly, no. She is attractive really. If you like warm doe-like chocolate brown eyes and wild curly brown hair that looks like she constantly gets shagged like crazy, then you'll bloody find Hermione Granger a damn fine lady. If brunettes are your type, well, she's the perfect example of that.

It's not like I have a thing against brunettes either. It's just, Hermione is my best friend and I will always see her as the annoyingly lovable girl who nags me, supports me, and never lets me down.

So, I thought that sharing a flat with Hermione will all be jokes, laughs, and reminiscing of the good old times of our beloved Hogwarts. But no! The first time I accidentally saw her removing the buttons of her coat so she could cook herself a meal in her tight pencil skirt and black singlet, I knew that I made a mistake.

I was a bloody fool for underestimating the subtle innocent charms of Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: I typed this last night in between my Quantum Bang breaks (I'm writing Part 3 of 5). Do you think this should be continued? Yay or nay?


	28. Chapter 28

**PRINCE CHARMING**

By: tweety-src-clt9

It was every father's nightmare when their baby girl grows up into a lady. Along with seeing your princess become more independent, growing up meant your daughter was in danger of the pure evil that was boys. Boys and their raging hormones and the naughty things they wanted to do to your little princess.

Daniel Granger sighed sadly. In less than an hour, his little princess, Hermione, would be changing her last name to Hermione Jean Potter. God! Even just thinking about his daughter taking another name made his heart constrict in pain. _Why did I ever let Hermione go to that stupid school that Emma and I couldn't even see? _He mentally whined like a spoiled little boy that he ended up chuckling to himself.

Harry James Potter – how he hated that name. Okay, so hate is too strong a word. But today, during his only daughter's wedding, he was allowed to feel sorry for himself even just a little. He had always known that Harry Potter was trouble the first time he had read about this boy in his daughter's letters.

* * *

A/N: I always wanted to write a dad POV on a wedding. I was planning to have Mr. Granger POV and then a Mr. Potter POV (at his own daughter's wedding). I typed this sometime this month but I can't get around to finishing it. I thought about quitting QB since my first two ideas are too long and I can't make the deadline. Suddenly, I had a new idea and poof! I know this idea is doable given the timelines. So, should I get back to this one someday? What do you think?


	29. Chapter 29

**FAE OF TIME**

by: tweety-src-clt9

A petite blonde woman with gray streaks on her hair waited for Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall to leave. Finally, when the two professors disapparated, the fifty-year-old Luna Lovegood walked towards the front porch of #4 Privet Drive.

Luna smiled at the sight of the baby Harry. Harry James Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, was sleeping soundly despite being wrapped in just a baby blanket.

"Hello, Harry," Luna cooed at the baby. As she lovingly caressed the baby's forehead, she made a solemn promise to the baby. _This time around, you'll get your happy ending with Hermione, Harry Potter. No more manipulations, no more lies, and no more sufferings. _

With that determined vow, the time-traveler, Luna Lovegood, disapparated to a secret hideout where she planned to raise Harry Potter in. This time around, Harry would grow up filled with love. Harry would grow up knowing that someone cared for him. He would be surrounded by his friends. Lastly, Harry Potter would get his happy ending with Hermione Granger, his future best friend, and soul mate.

_Maybe by raising Harry, I can make sure that Baby Luna and Baby Neville get their own happily ever after too, _she sighed sadly.

The wizarding world she came from was just too chaotic that she couldn't even fathom how she succeeded in her mission to make things better this time around. When Hermione was murdered, it caused a ripple of horrid events that led to the ultimate doom of the entire magical community.

So, to save everyone, she must start with the one person who was vital to the future of the wizarding world. She must save Harry Potter and make sure that this time around, he would live his life with Hermione by his side. If not, darkness would reign all over again…

* * *

A/N: This is my first Quantum Bang idea but it's too complicated and I'm running out of time. Do you think I should continue this someday though?


	30. Chapter 30

**THE BRIGHTEST WITCH OF THE AGE**

By: tweety-src-clt9

Hermione Jean Granger.

My best friend of too many years.

Brightest Witch of the Age. Brains of the Golden Trio. Perfect Prefect. Ultimate Head Girl. Future Minister for Magic.

I could go on and on with the many titles everyone (most especially the Daily Prophet) seemed to spring upon Hermione these days.

As I look at her, chewing on the tip of her quill as she concentrated on revising an essay for a NEWT class that she would surely break academic records in, I sigh.

How can she sit there and study and look so beautiful?

I look around the library and frown at the flock of boys sneaking glances at my best friend.

Why can't we go back to the times when Hermione Granger was just a bushy-haired little thing? At least back then, it was only I who had truly seen how brilliant and amazing she was.

Now, with all these better options available, how could I tell her that I've been in love with her for years and I didn't even know it?

How can I tell her that I want to move our relationship forward?

How can I tell her that I want her to be mine, forever and for always?

"Harry?" Her clear voice that makes my heart flutter is filled with worry.

"Sorry, Hermione – I was just, er – "

"Are you alright?" She frowns.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just the stress of NEWTs 'is all," I shrug.

"Well, I'm confident you'll nail NEWTs, Harry. You didn't put as much effort for OWLs and not to mention Voldemort's presence, and you performed splendidly. You got this in the bag for sure!" Her confidence in me makes me just want to cry. Tears of joy, mind you. What did I ever do to deserve such a brilliant and amazing person in my life?

"Now you're making me worry. What's with the dreamy face?" She was dubious now.

"I – er, I'm just daydreaming about – about me in Auror robes! I bet I'd look bloody good!" I stammered a lame excuse and she snorts.

"Just ask the bloody witch out. Seriously, Harry! You can take your pick of any witch in this castle. With you saving the world, you might be able to fool silly witches into a harem of sorts," she laughs at her own joke. I continue to stare at her and when she notices, she looks away.

"Is there something on my face?" She fidgets.

"No – " I was about to beg on my knees for her to give me a bloody chance to go on a single date with her until Seamus Finnigan approaches our table.

"Hermione, will you please do me the great honor of accompanying me to Hogsmeade next week?" Seamus manages to say without a single stammer. Dammit! I'll hex him in his sleep!

"Oh… Um, okay," Hermione nods.

"Brilliant! I can't wait! Later, Harry," Seamus waves before walking away.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" Hermione exclaims. I gave her a curious look and she points to the quill in my hand.

Oops! I burned the bloody quill because of anger and jealousy.

"Get up, Potter! Let's get you to the hospital wing. It seems your magic is acting up again," Hermione rolls her eyes as she flicks her wand to summon our things before she lets them drop into her beaded purse.

I sigh again. Hermione Granger may be the brightest witch of the age but she is also the densest woman in Britain. Isn't it bloody obvious that I'm damn head over heels crazy in love with her?

* * *

A/N: Continue or not?


	31. Chapter 31

**ANGELUM MEUM**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter fidgeted on the seat of the compartment he and his new friend, Hermione Granger, occupied. His uncle dropped him early at King's Cross and he was so scared that all that he had seen at Diagon Alley with Hagrid was just a figment of his imagination.

He tried to look for Platform 9 and ¾ but to no avail. And then, a miracle happened. Hermione and her parents arrived and his new friend who clearly very smart showed him how to get to the right platform.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Do you want to see me do a spell?"

"Er, sure," he shrugged but deep inside he was so eager to see what she could do.

Hermione took a deep calming breath, pointed his wand on his irritating lightning bolt scar and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

oOOOOOo

Hermione Granger woke up to blinding light before she realized that she was in King's Cross Station again but it was an ethereal version at that. The last thing she could remember was casting the killing curse on Harry's scar just like the old Harry's instructions on the letter he left for her in his will during the original timeline.

Suddenly, as if the mist covering the station cleared up, Harry Potter, the version of him in his forties who sacrificed his life and magic to pour power into her dying body, smiled brightly at him.

"You did it, Hermione! You came back in time! And, by killing the Horcrux in my scar, you've bonded our souls in ways that no one could ever sever," Harry opened his arms and she eagerly ran into them.

"Oh, Harry! Why did you do that? Why did you sacrifice your life for me?" She cried into his chest.

"I needed to do it, Hermione. I needed to let you live so you could go back in time and together, we can fix things." He whispered into her ear.

"How did you know about all this?" She looked into his emerald green eyes that were sparkling with magic as she pulled away.

"Well, when Draco and I traveled to the ICW, one of the archives had this book on Soul Magic. It called me you see. There, I found a spell, _Angelum Meum. _It's the soulmate revelation spell. Since the symptoms of your illness matched with the ones with the side-effect of soulmates not getting together, I tried to do the spell. I expected to see Ginny but instead, I saw you. Draco did it and turns out, he's meant to be with Ginny… Long story short, I investigated things and it turns out, Snape potioned us so that he could get his final revenge on a Potter… I talked to his portrait and it seems he doesn't want me, a Potter, to end up marrying the Brightest Witch of the Generation again. So, he dosed you and Ron, me and Ginny… Anyway, I did it to save you, Hermione. But along the way, I realized that if you could find a way to go back in time, we can do so much more… We can set things right," Harry explained.

"Okay, Harry… Tell me all that you know," Hermione pulled Harry to sit on one of the benches. They needed to make plans before they returned to their first year at Hogwarts...

* * *

A/N: This is a snippet of a scene I had in mind for _Angelum Meum. _This is my second idea for Quantum Bang. I already have a complete outline but this story is too long and complicated. I don't have enough time to finish even 80% of it by March 15. So, I decided to put this on my to-do-lists for now. Does it make sense though? Is it something worth pursuing?

I am in love with my final Quantum Bang entry but I do like my first two ideas. I even made aesthetics for them already but I have to make do with the time. Hence, my final idea (which I'm not at Part 3 of 5).

Anyway, what do you think about this one?


	32. Chapter 32

**SWITCHING GAME**

By: tweety-src-clt9

"You – how dare you! Calling me a boring nag! After all that I've done for you – you jerk!" Hermione slapped Harry on the face.

Harry Potter touched his cheek. For a petite adorable witch, Hermione really knew how to hit wizards in the face. Now he knew how Malfoy felt in their third year. _Ouch, _he winced.

_I'm an idiot! Why did I follow Seamus and Ron's advice on catching Hermione's eye through cockiness and teasing? Now she's just plain upset and angry and – oh, Merlin! She's crying! I made Hermione cry. I'm a stupid – stupid prat!_

"Hermione, I'm so – "

"Save it, Harry! I don't want to hear it," Hermione angrily wiped her tears before she ran away.

"Argh!" Harry stomped his foot in self-loathing as he walked towards the other direction.

oOOOOOo

Lady Hogwarts, the quasi-sentient entity that was the heart of the magical school, could only groan at the sheer stupidity of Godric Gryffindor's descendant. While Gryffindors and Peverells always won the heart of their one true love, the Potter gene pool of acting without thinking had always made the courting process even more difficult for them.

Lady Hogwarts could name so many silly Potter men.

In just the recent generations alone, there was Charlus Potter who chased Dorea Black all around Hogwarts. The clueless young Potter received so many hexes but he won the feisty Dorea's heart in the end.

And then came the prankster, James Potter. Boy was an arrogant prat who vowed to marry the smart yet shy Lily Evans. Now that was painfully hilarious to watch. In the end, James and Lily became the martyr parents to the one who rid the world of that Slytherin heir, the megalomaniac psycho, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Lady Hogwarts, the all-seeing entity of the school watched Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. With the way the curly-haired witch was crying her heart out and with the distraught demeanor on the young Potter's face, she shook her head in exasperation. Harry Potter was even punching a conjured dummy at the _Room of Requirement_ to lessen his self-loathing, talk about dramatic. She knew that these two lovesick teenagers would never get together without some form of intervention.

Lady Hogwarts smirked. She now had a solid plan.

Potter men always had poor game and this one – Harry Potter – may be the most clueless Potter ever when it came to wooing his witch. Since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, it was time that Lady Hogwarts returned the favor by helping him woo the _Brightest Witch of the Age. _

As Lady Hogwarts imagined how brilliant, brave, and beautiful the offspring of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger would be, she grinned.

_My plan is a foolproof way for these two idiots to acknowledge their feelings for each other…_

oOOOOOo

Hermione Granger woke up feeling weird. As she opened her eyes she gasped when she saw the Quidditch Posters and the scattered clothes on the floor. _What the hell am I doing in a boy's room? _

She felt something painful and throbbing down below so she looked down. The first thing she noticed was the prominent bulge beneath the duvet. It looked like an erection. With eyes wide, she groped all over her body and her breasts were gone. She touched lower until she gripped a long and hard penis.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed in panic as she got out of bed. She found a large mirror and screamed even more. Instead of her own reflection, she was looking at Harry Potter's lean and muscular body. She was in Harry Potter's body!

"Ahhh!" she screamed again as she left the Head Boy's private dormitory to go to the Head Girl's. Despite her panic, she still remembered to knock on what was supposed to be her own quarters.

She knocked for around five minutes but there was no answer. Huffing, she flicked her wrist and Harry's wand flew to her hand. _Here goes nothing, _she thought as she used the wand to cast _Alohamora _on her bedroom door.

The first thing she noticed as she opened the door was her real body, wearing the silk red negligee she picked last night. Whatever or whoever was inside her body, they must work together to make things right. She couldn't live as Harry Potter! She wanted her body back for Merlin's sake!

The Hermione sleeping on her bed was snoring like a bloke with her limbs spread all over the mattress. _Good lord! _She pointed Harry's wand to her sleeping body and muttered the words to the tickling charm.

She watched in fascination as her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and then whoever was controlling her body immediately adapted a threatening look.

"Who are you – What the hell!" whoever was occupying her body exclaimed upon realizing that they were speaking in her tone of voice.

"Ha – Harry?" she asked.

"Hermione? Why do you look like me?" Harry replied.

"I think you should check the mirror, Harry," this was so bizarre.

Harry got out of her bed and immediately walked toward a mirror. "Bloody hell! You look hot! I mean – I look hot? Bollocks! What happened?" Harry's eyes roamed all over her body through the reflection on the mirror.

She flicked his wand and hit him with a stinging hex. "Stop staring at me!"

"Sorry," he muttered but she knew he wasn't sorry at all.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she huffed.

Harry finally looked away from the mirror and faced her. "So… You're me and I'm you. Bloody hell!" he summarized.

"We have to get to Madam Pomfrey or Professor McGonagall! We can't be stuck like this!" she insisted.

"You really wanna go right now?" his voice was laced with amusement.

"Of course! Merlin! I never wanted to be a boy!"

"You have to take care of _that _first," he smirked as he looked down.

"What do you – oh, Merlin! Why are _you _like _this," _she gestured to his crotch.

"It's morning, Hermione. It's a normal bloke thing," he chuckled.

"Make it stop!"

"Er, you want me to give you a handjob?" Harry said cheekily.

"Oh god! This can't be happening! Argh! Whatever! Maybe it will go away on its own. See you in the common room in ten minutes," she stomped her foot in exasperation. She was about to walk away when she realized something. If he took a shower in her body, then he would see her naked just like she would be seeing his body.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed.

To her utter annoyance, Harry was looking at the mirror again. "Really, Harry?" It was so weird and horrifying to watch her eyes blaze with sexual awareness while she was in Harry's body. It's so awkward. It's like watching herself checking herself out if that made sense.

"Oh, sorry," he blushed.

"God! At least it's you! Good heavens if I switched bodies with Malfoy! Can you… Shower with your eyes closed?"

"Really?" He gave her an incredulous look.

"Fine! But – but – we won't mention _this – _" she gestured to the both of them, "to other people."

"Of course, 'Mione." He said seriously and she nodded.

"Well then, we best take a shower," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do you wear bras?"

"Oh god! Just don't wear one and cast a glamor charm!" she squeaked before she ran to his bedroom. This was such a crazy nightmare.

* * *

A/N:

This is a silly idea in my head.

While I'm typing words for WIPs, I had this crazy idea.

So, what do you think?

I just find it hilarious so I typed a few paragraphs. I'm not even sure if it's going somewhere HAHAHA.

Let me know though.

I haven't posted a drabble in a while.


	33. Chapter 33

**BOOKWORM MISHAPS**

by: tweety-src-clt9

"A drop of blood, focus item, and intent... Okay, Hermione, you got this! You'll meet your soulmate soon," she muttered as she double-checked the instructions.

At thirty, Hermione Granger was desperate to find the 'one.'

So, Luna suggested this ritual and she gave it a shot.

Closing her eyes, she pricked her finger and chanted...

A bright white light filled the room...

It's working - she could already see an image...

Suddenly, she heard someone exclaim, "Hermione! What the hell?"

Ashamed of her nakedness, she lost her focus and she accidentally touched a book she was reading, Pride and Prejudice.

And with that, Hermione Granger knew no more...

* * *

Harry Potter panicked. A moment ago, Hermione was there doing a ritual and poof - she's gone.

He scanned for clues.

He saw a parchment, the soulmate revelation ritual, the heading said.

"Shit! No wonder I felt compelled to come here."

He saw the book that glowed brightly.

He opened it and cursed.

Hermione was trapped in a book.

* * *

A/N: Continue - yay or nay?


	34. Chapter 34

**THE DEADLIEST WITCH IN BRITAIN**

by: tweety-src-clt9

No one can ever hurt Hermione Granger.

You can't talk shit about her.

You can't glare at her.

You can't go against her.

That's basic survival technique right there.

After the death of Voldemort, Hermione Granger is a household name.

A witch everyone aspires to be.

Hermione Granger is a witch you must never cross.

She's the deadliest witch in Britain.

You know why?

Simple - Harry Potter will give you hell if you hurt her.

Potter defeats trolls, basilisks, dementors, Death Eaters, and Voldemort just for her.

The worst part, Potter fears Hermione the most.

So yeah, though shall never cross the one Potter fears and loves the most.

Really. You just don't.


	35. Chapter 35

**RANDY**

by: tweety-src-clt9

Harry didn't know why but Hermione had been avoiding him.

He spent so much time thinking if he did something stupid that could've offended her but he just couldn't pinpoint a particular incident or reason.

He was at a loss.

It had been three weeks.

He was done with the passive-aggressive approach.

It was time for a confrontation.

Knocking on her door, he waited eagerly.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Hermione exclaimed as she opened her door.

"What the hell did I do to offend you?" his arms crossed.

"It's not you, it's me," she sighed while looking away.

"Tell me."

"It's your beard and - and you," she gestured.

"Huh?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Your presence is making me randy! You better - " Harry rolled his eyes, pulled her close and kissed her.

Seriously! She could have just jumped him and he wouldn't mind. Not at all.

* * *

A/N: Yay or nay? I think it will be a good PWP though XD


	36. Chapter 36

**BLOODY MR. DARCY!**

by: tweety-src-clt9

"What is it with women and Mr. Darcy?" Harry huffed. Hermione was reading Pride and Prejudice. Again.

She looked up with a slight frown. "It's the same with you men fawning over hot chicks," she rolled her eyes.

"Men ogle hot chicks. But you women! It's Mr. Darcy this, Mr. Darcy that. He's not even real," he snorted. When she finally closed her book, he smirked.

"Well, Mr. Darcy is the epitome of the female fantasy – "

"Why read fantasy when you can have the real thing?" he challenged.

"Huh?"

He cleared his throat. "Ms. Granger, you have bewitched me body and soul – "

"That's Mr. Darcy's line!"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Will you go out with me?" he said with exasperation.

"Sure," she grinned before refocusing on her book as he massaged her feet.

Oh, well... At least she agreed to go out with him. _Bloody Mr. Darcy!_

* * *

A/N: I'm typing words for _You're Worthy of the Potter Name _and Harry is so Mr. Darcy-ish and sigh. *swooning* Y'all have to wait for updates. There's a lot of research to be done for Regency fics.


	37. Chapter 37

**THANK YOU SNAPE**

by: tweety-src-clt9

"I know you're sneaking about again last night, Potter," Snape sneered.

Harry tried to act dumb as if he didn't know what the greasy git was talking about.

"Sorry – what?"

"Don't act dumb with me, Potter!"

"Harry! I told you! You should stop using that bloody potions – " Hermione ranted until she stopped. She looked up and gulped.

"Don't lie to me, Potter," Snape said sternly after glaring at Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir. I was er, I was with Hermione last night."

"Really? And here I thought Ms. Granger fancied Weasley and you the other Weasley," Snape frowned.

To hell with it! He pulled Hermione close and kissed her on the lips.

"See, sir?" he smirked. Snape glared at him before walking away.

"Harry – what the hell – "

"Go to the Slug Club Party with me?"

She huffed, "Fine!"

Since he liked kissing her, he might as well ask her out. Ginny was with Dean anyway.

* * *

A/N: Once we reach the 50th drabble, I am closing this collection. Before we reach that point, I'll be posting an update with a list of drabbles converted into fics so you can check them out.

The initial idea for this drabble is from a meme I saw. Let me know if it's a yay or nay?


	38. Chapter 38

**SOAP AND WATER**

by: tweety-src-clt9

'_What the hell am I still doing here?_' Harry Potter thought as he stood gobsmacked in the middle of the steamy bathroom.

Hermione Granger, his female best friend, was under the shower with her eyes closed, her fingers lathering shampoo on her thick curly hair, and the soap suds were sensually gliding down her gorgeous naked body.

'_Merlin! Who knew Hermione's this hot?_' he gulped as he devoured the sight in front of him.

When he realized the wrath he would face should Hermione find out about his indiscretion, he quietly left with his heart pounding erratically.

'_Oh, what I would give to be soap and water!_'

Ever since that incident, Hermione Granger was never just a best friend to Harry Potter.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

A/N: Teaser for my next smutty three-chapter piece for H&Co's Prompt Bank.

What do you think?

I'm on short hiatus for now because I have some things to settle with as I adjust to my new job which I'll be starting in by the end of June.

Stay safe.


	39. Chapter 39

**STATION**

by: tweety-src-clt9

"Argh!"

"What's wrong, Mione?" Harry touched Hermione's arm. When she faced him, he frowned. He could see angry tears from her eyes.

"Malfoy…"

"What did that ferret do?" He clenched his fist in anger.

"He says – mudbloods – not fitting of – station – and Voldemort – " Hermione sobbed against his chest.

_I promise to get back at that bastard! Nobody messes with my Hermione. I'll change the system so Hermione will be on top of wizarding stations, _Harry promised.

Twenty years later…

"All rise for Minister Potter!"

Draco Malfoy winced. The minister will show him no mercy.

Hermione cleared her throat before glancing at her husband.

Harry Potter smiled.

He kept his promise.

His Hermione ruled Wizarding Britain now.

He made sure of it.

_What does your station say now, ferret? _Harry smirked as Malfoy paled.

* * *

A/N: Once this drabble collection hits the 50th chapter, it will be the last one I will be posting for this mini-series. Since we are now at drabble 39, there are just 11 more to go.


End file.
